


【授翻】心魔

by FenrirDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirDawn/pseuds/FenrirDawn
Summary: 对哈利而言，怪物既不在衣柜中，也不在卧床下，而是在他的身体里。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 7





	【授翻】心魔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Monster Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918165) by [DreamerMichiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerMichiyo/pseuds/DreamerMichiyo). 



哈利想起那些关于藏在衣柜里或者床底下的怪物的故事，孩子们都为此感到恐惧。但曾经的哈利并不明白这些故事究竟意味着什么，直到他得到了属于自己的一间卧室。  
他从小住着的储物间毕竟没有大到足够容纳两个生物，没理由担心里面会藏着一个怪物。黑暗和蜘蛛更是他早就习惯了的东西。但当他得到一间闲置的卧室时，这种感觉就变了。从此以后，每晚睡觉前，他都会检查衣柜和床下是否藏着怪物。  
哈利一天天长大，他逐渐忘记了藏在卧室里的怪物。伏地魔和随之而来的战争吸引了他全部的精力，没有时间再去为那些愚蠢的儿童故事感到害怕。  
更何况，在这么多年的检查中，他从来没在卧室里发现任何怪物。  
直到哈利看到斯内普的记忆，他才发现自己以前是多么愚蠢。如果稍加注意，他就会看见这些迹象，就会知道怪物既不在床下，也不在衣柜里，它一直藏在自己体内。  
哈利坐下来，感觉战斗的理由已离他而去。他只不过是一只饲养着待宰的猪，而且邓布利多和斯内普都知道这一点。老实说，他并没感到十足的被背叛感。取而代之的是一股强烈的冲动，他想要撕开自己额头上的伤疤，在不会死的情况下从身体里取出魂器。  
哈利低下头，麻木地看着自己的双手。他体内有伏地魔的一片灵魂。伏地魔是他的一部分，哈利不知道自己对此该怎么想。身体里有黑魔王的一片灵魂让他感到极度恶心。而邓布利多所说的，要想阻止伏地魔，必须让伏地魔亲自动手杀掉他，则让他感到十足的愤怒。哈利不知道自己是否足够有勇气，能走到伏地魔面前光荣赴死。他颤抖的手伸向自己前额的闪电状疤痕，用手指抚摸着它。  
也许这就是使他现身的原因。哈利一动不动，但他清楚黑暗的存在已经来到了这间安静的办公室。  
“你认为我是一个怪物。”伏地魔用他冰凉而嘶嘶作响的声音说道，“但邓布利多比我糟糕多了。”  
哈利的心脏揪紧了，喉咙也紧缩着。“你知道了。”他喘着粗气说，终于抬起头向上看，并放下了他的手。伏地魔就站在他面前，红色的眼睛向下凝视着他。  
“我当然知道。我完全可以感觉到我多年未曾察觉，甚至可能是从未察觉到的东西。我们之间的连接吸引了我，我没有花太长时间就意识到了它究竟是什么——被血加强过的灵魂连接。”  
哈利抬头注视着他，知道伏地魔再也不可能举起魔杖杀死自己了。伏地魔向前走了两步，径直在他面前停下，哈利没有动。  
“你已经战斗了太久。我知道你已经很累了，小家伙。”伏地魔喃喃道，小心翼翼地朝哈利的脸颊抬起手，“让我帮助你休息一会儿。”  
伏地魔的手指沿着哈利额头上的疤痕滑过，接着向下滑去，突然将眼镜从他的鼻梁上取了下来，哈利颤抖着。他应该与他战斗的，但伏地魔说得对，他现在很混乱，对一切都感到疲惫。  
伏地魔举起魔杖，将杖尖放在哈利的下巴下面，迫使他将脖子伸得更长。黑魔王闪烁着红眼向他靠过来，用没有嘴唇的嘴强行扯出一个小小的微笑，哈利急促地呼吸着。  
“怪物不在床下或者衣柜里，哈利。人们才是真正的怪物，但他们藏得很好。而伏地魔王接受了它。”伏地魔靠在他的唇旁低语，一股寒意顺着哈利的脊椎往下流。  
哈利看进伏地魔眼中，但他不知道自己在寻找什么。即使魔杖的尖端还戳在他的脖子里，他也没再感到害怕或恐惧。  
伏地魔的眼神柔和下来，他在哈利的前额上轻轻地吻了吻。“你知道，我总是很爱护属于我的东西。”  
哈利轻轻地叹口气，闭上了眼睛。他感觉所有的担忧好像都消失不见。一只手臂蛇一样环绕住他，宽大的手掌落在他的背上，温柔地将他从之前坐着的楼梯上拉起。  
“走吧，我的珍宝，”伏地魔在他的耳边低语，“做你自己没什么好羞耻的。向他们展示你的愤怒和怨恨吧，我能感觉到它在你内心深处燃烧，尽管你掩藏得那么好。”  
哈利从伏地魔的袍子里伸出双手，握紧成拳。他的确想要这样做。所有这一切都太不公平了。就在几年前，他曾想毁掉邓布利多的办公室，发泄自己的不满。  
伏地魔低声轻笑，哈利在他的手中颤抖。“动手吧。不会再有人阻止你了。”他背后的手和戳进脖子里的魔杖都消失了。  
哈利睁开眼，发现自己正一个人站在校长办公室里。他的心脏在胸腔里有节奏地跳动着，全身暖融融的。如果集中注意力，他还可以感觉到放在他背后的手和戳进脖子的魔杖尖所留下的痕迹。  
哈利深深地吐出一口气，突然意识到他的眼镜仍然在鼻梁上面，他的视线依然清晰。他紧张地扫视四周，但办公室里空无一人，好像伏地魔从没出现过似的，好像他只是一个藏在自己思想和身体里的恶魔，恶意地嘲弄着他。但是，想要破坏邓布利多的办公室的灼热欲望仍然存在，上面只蒙着薄薄一层表皮，迫切地想被释放出来。  
他的身体在这种欲望下近乎疯狂地颤动着。这是错的，非常错误，但哈利停不下来。挥动的魔杖和尖叫着说出的爆破咒摧毁了冥想盆，盆里的液体落在石板地面上。哈利喘着粗气，因为看见物体分崩离析的感觉是这样好。但这丝毫没有缓解他心底灼烧的欲望，相反，这似乎加剧了燃烧的火焰。他一次又一次地挥动魔杖，尖叫着释放出他所遭逢的背叛和心中的狂怒。  
终于，校长办公室被破坏地就像外面的战场一样，哈利才喘着粗气站住了。他睁大眼睛看向自己造成的一片狼藉。  
他身后传来了嘶嘶的笑声，两只覆盖着黑袍的手臂把他拉进一个坚硬的胸膛。伏地魔在他的太阳穴上落下一个亲吻，哈利一动不动。满足的滋味倾注于二人的灵魂连接之中，哈利喘着气笑，闭眼倚靠在他背后的人身上。  
他仍然感到非常疲惫，但这种疲惫和之前不同。他现在好像自由了，好像抛掉了那些无形的枷锁，可以做他想做的任何事情。  
“伏地魔王正在等着你。”伏地魔低语道，“是时候了。”  
哈利缓缓睁开眼。是啊，伏地魔在等他屈服呢。那一瞬间，哈利思考了一下关于这场战争和他应该如何离开的问题。他应该离开然后找个办法死掉，但伏地魔不会允许他这样做的。  
环抱他的两只手臂渐渐收紧，好像想留住他似的。他已经无处藏身。魂片——这个他身体里的怪物——随时都能告诉伏地魔他身在何处。  
“你才是真正的怪物。”哈利低声咕哝道，伏地魔听了大笑，抬手抓住哈利的下巴。  
他转动哈利的脸，好让他面对深藏在内心深处那巨大而丑陋的怪物。“那么是什么让你做了这些呢，哈利？我们是一体的，我们是一类人。否认可没用。”  
哈利心不在焉地在指间转动着马尔福的魔杖，他想要从伏地魔脸上抹掉那自鸣得意的表情，可这种想法只会使伏地魔咧开嘴笑得更欢。  
“你有多么黑暗的想法啊。伏地魔王和你一起会有很多乐趣的。”伏地魔阴暗地保证道，哈利感觉脸颊上有冰凉的手指滑过，指甲致使了轻微的刺痛感，“非常多的乐趣。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我在AO3上看的第一篇英文同人，没有想到时隔这么久作者大大居然回复我了，真的非常开心！  
> 翻译技术尚在磨炼中，谨以推广热情翻译，如有能力希望去阅读原文❤


End file.
